macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
Delta Air Lines
'Delta Air Lines '''is a major American airline headquartered in Atlanta, Georgia. With an international network that includes 319 destinations in 54 countries on six continents, it operates over 5,000 flights a day and carries 120 million passengers a year, the largest of any airline in the world. Delta is one of the five remaining "legacy carriers" and is the oldest airline operating in the United States, with a history going back to 1924. History with the Macy's Parade Delta has been the official airline of the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade since 2004. Throughout its decade-long partnership with the Parade, Delta Air Lines has furnished numerous balloons and floats. The first balloon appeared in 2004 and was called Turkey of World Peace. It was designed by Alexander Mora. Another pair of balloons made their solo appearance in 2006. These balloons were made by laying out a giant sheet of nylon and letting kids put their handprints over the sheet. This was later transformed into 2 ornament-shaped balloons. These 2 balloons were never seen after their first years. Floats A new float debuted in 2008, which they called "Winter Wonderland in Central Park". This float features a bridge with an ice skating rink below, with pine trees surrounding it. The float was sponsored by Macy's in its first year, while for the rest of the years that it appeared in, Delta sponsored it. This float quickly became a Macy's Parade staple, and appeared for 9 consecutive appearances, before retiring in 2016. This float also appeared in Macy's Holiday Parade at Universal Orlando Studios. The float returned once again in 2019, but like in 2008, it will instead be sponsored by Macy’s, as the below-said float made a 3rd appearance. Macy's Singing Christmas Tree replaced the Winter Wonderland float in 2017. This float is a giant tiered Christmas tree, with over 150 Macy's employees from all over the world singing Christmas carols. In 2018, the float was given a makeover, to make it look like a more realistic Christmas tree. Then, in 2019, the float was given another makeover, now with a more colorful light animation effect. This float may become a major staple of the parade, as it still makes appearances as of 2019. Guest Stars Below, you will find a list of every celebrity/performer that has appeared on the Winter Wonderland float. * 2008 - Kermit the Frog and Camp Broadway; performed "''I Believe" * 2009 - Emily Hughes and Andrea Bocelli; performed "White Christmas" * 2010 - Ann Hampton Calloway and the Young People's Chorus of New York City; performed "Yes Virginia" * 2011 - Straight No Chaser; performed "This Christmas" * 2012 - Mannheim Steamroller; performed "The First Noel" * 2013 - Sharon Jones and the Dap-Kings * 2014 - Renee Fleming; performed "Winter Wonderland" * 2015 - Pat Benatar and Neil Giraldo; performed "One December Night" * 2016 - Brett Eldredge; performed "Let it Snow" * 2019 - Lea Michele and the Manhattan Youth Ballet; performed "Christmas in New York" Macy's Singing Christmas Tree Performances Below, you will find a list of every song that has been performed by the Macy's Singing Christmas Tree Choir. * 2017 - Together at Christmas * 2018 - We Believe * 2019 - The Holidays are Here Category:Floats Category:Commercial Floats Category:2008 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:2017 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:2000s Balloons Category:2004 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:2006 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:Official Parade Partners Category:2010s Floats Category:Current Floats Category:Comeback Float in the Parade Category:Returning Floats